Apology
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: Tokimeki Memorial: Girls side- Tendo Jin fic. Contains spoiler of his route in the game. A drabble on what Tendo thought as he prepares to go to the PC’s cultural festival.


It had been a very long time since he was concerned by his exam results, as his name had remained in the near bottom of the list for too long.

It was naturally not possible for him to jump back to the top of the list after having neglected studying for a very significant amount of time, but his recent efforts did pay off.

"Number 35- Tendo Jin."

How strange that the pride he felt right now was as strong as what he used to experience when his name was number one in junior high.

After taking a picture of this with his cell phone, he quickly headed to Habataki Senior high school, as he wanted her to be the first person to know this.

"It's that delinquent again." He heard someone whisper out as he waited for her.

"I wonder what he is here for." Another muttered. "Is it possible that he is someone's boyfriend?"

"Tendo-kun!" she cried out happily as she walked to him. "Did you do well in your exams?"

"A good question!" saying so, he took out his cell phone in order to show her the proof, and this action caused her to stand quite close to him.

"So she is his girlfriend!" one of the nearby girls said. "Who would have thought- little Miss Perfect in Himuro-sensei's class."

Perhaps he automatically clenched his fist or showed some desire of fighting as she quickly turned to him with a smile and a "Don't worry, Tendo-kun. Why don't we go to a café and have something to drink?"

"No, I…I suddenly remember that I have an errand to run." This was a super lame excuse but he felt that he better leave as quickly as possible, as he couldn't bear to face her.

"Then take this." Saying so, she shoved a broacher into his hands.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror with his reflection glaring back at him, Tendo couldn't deny that he really screwed up and became the perfect illustration of the term 'juvenal delinquent.'

His hair was dyed blond while his clothes were torn.

He certainly couldn't turn up to her culture festival like this.

At the very least he could make his hair more normal, he decided as he opened up the bottle of dye he brought shortly after he left her.

Dying his hair was much harder then it looked because he was still trying to get it even when the knocking on the door began. As always, he ignored it.

"Hurry up, Jin! Unlike you, some of us have proper meetings to go to!"

He and his brother used to be quite close to one another but things soured when he became the way he was now. The thing that annoyed his brother the most was that he threw away the potential he had- what his brother would like to have. Despite working very hard, his brother still failed to get into the best university and had to settle for second best.

Tendo's misuse and carelessness made pride change into envy.

Breakfast was very different from the way it used to be, as he was like an invisible man. Even though food was laid out for him, no one really took any notice of him.

"I am going out to visit so and so." His mother told his brother, ignoring her other son. "Can you go through the mail for me?"

The two brothers continued to eat their breakfast in silence, no longer able to chat the way they once did.

"So…is this some new trend?" his brother suddenly said. "Dying your hair black. By the way, I hope you tried a bit in your exams." He said when he reached the letter from his brother's school. "That is the least you can do."

"Thirty five." Tendo suddenly said- interrupting his brother. "If you don't believe me then open the letter and see for yourself. Before you begin to lecture me, I haven't actually been fighting for some time.

His brother realised that he had a point because even though he continued to hang out with that crowd, he stopped returning home with wounds.

"I am glad of that." He said, although he was still sceptical. "But what is it with that dyed hair?"

Much to Tendo's surprise, his brother was actually rather sympathetic when he explained what happened and he even offered to let him borrow some of his clothes.

"I don't particularly like that pair of pants while that shirt is much too small." Had been the reason.

In truth, he was very grateful to the girl that made his brother try to change. Besides, such a friendship was probably a very good thing.

"So…I am going to go now." Tendo muttered, not sure how to thank his brother for this unexpected act of kindness.

The result was certainly surprising. With the help of a pair of glasses as the final touch, he actually looked like a university student. He was all the more determined to make this into the reality as he realised that this was who should be beside her.


End file.
